Flama Extinta
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: Porque una vez muerto, el mundo entero muere también. Estudio en A. Un vistazo dentro de la perspectiva. La vida y muerte de A; el primer muñeco creado por Wammy's House. ¿Cuál fue su objetivo? ¿Qué buscaba lograr con su suicidio?
1. I

**Notas:** Ya que el canon de A continua siendo desconocido, todo lo escrito aquí son teorías propias sobre la naturaleza del primer sucesor de L. La primera generación referente es sin duda una de mis favoritas en un sentido morboso, no me culpen si creo que la atmósfera que les rodea es el doble de enfermizo que la cuarta generación correspondiente a Matt, Mello y Near.

 **Advertencias:** Mentes rotas.

* * *

 **Parte 1**. "Sonrisa"

Rayos de luna inciertos, ventiscas frías envolviendo con sus dedos la noche y ojos muertos contempladores, perdidos en la nada conformando los organismos, átomos y protones con formas masculinas o femeninas corriendo presurosos hacia sus habitaciones; esos eran sus compañeros, huérfanos escupidos por el destino a falta de humanidad, progenitores que habían decidido no valía la pena criarles, ayudando al orfanato llenarse de ruidos hasta el momento que debieran todos ir a dormirse. Era costumbre que nadie saliera del edificio durante la noche así que él podía tomarse la libertad de mirar a una y a otra masa corporal sumergiéndose en las manecillas del reloj. El niño castaño estaba fatigado, Alex le llamaban pero no era su verdadero nombre, nunca se lo dijo a nadie porque no existía niño en aquel sitio que compartiera una relación cercana con él, por lo tanto era uno de los muchos solitarios que no buscaban el calor de la compañía o la comodidad de otro cuerpo meciéndose a su lado. Removió los descalzos pies como despertando de un corto trance, recordando que estaba vivo y que podía mover sus flacas extremidades a voluntad pero que cual marioneta se quedaba inmóvil esperando quien tirara de sus hilos para volver a resucitar. No era un niño con muchas fuerzas porque no ingería los alimentos suficientes para mantenerse parado durante muchas horas, pues la falta también de energía lo convertía en alguien enfermizo y desleal a la vida. Tal vez él era demasiado descuidado, tal vez desde un principio se encontró deprimido por la escasa comunicación o sensibilidad existencial. Eso hacía, quedarse en un rincón a esperar nada, dormirse en los viejos sillones que alguna vez fueron ofrecidos por voluntarios como quien se olvida hasta de respirar; juegos, charlas o positivismos no tenían valor para él, no quería nada que no fuera quedarse solo y aguantarse las ganas de gritar. ¿Cuántos niños habían como él que desde un principio perdieron la voluntad, el sentido de levantarse de la cama para gozar lo poco que tenían? Pues, los que habían, no tardaban en encontrar un amigo o una figura a la cual aspirar su razón de ser. Alex, por el contrario, no tenía a nadie ni buscaba a nadie por mucha insistencia que recibiera de la gente adulta. A veces solía dibujar en hojas o cartones como cualquier otro niño pero pronto se aburría, ¿qué caso tenía si sus pésimas obras de arte terminarían en la basura? Por eso la noche era lo que más ansiaba, era su momento mágico, su oráculo personal, ya que sólo durante la noche encontraba belleza cuando todo moría con los sueños de cada huérfano y ningún adulto intentaba convencerlo de ejecutar actividades que no le apetecía realizar. Era el momento en que se olvidaban de su existencia misma y donde le dejaban vivir su triste soledad en bendita paz.

—Todos a sus cuartos— escuchó decir a las monjas, sus voces amainadas por las risas y balbuceos juguetones de los niños. Alex caminó sin muchas ganas, esperando que los montones violentos se disiparan al fin pues odiaba los espacios reducidos, le causaban claustrofobia. Mas pronto el ruido de un golpe seco hizo que la atención de Alex volviera a entrar en alerta, girando la vista hacia la izquierda, lejos del desorden que se había callado después del sorpresivo evento. —¡Niño! ¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no tires las cosas!?

Alex identificó al aludido enseguida mientras la monja se acercaba a él dispuesta a reprenderlo por su falta; era nuevo en el orfanato, no haría más de dos semanas que había llegado al interior de esos muros, pero era uno de los pocos de quienes Alex no olvidaba su cara, pues este nunca mostraba emociones y su mirada lucía tan insensible que daba la impresión de ser un pozo sin fondo, pupilas tan negras y desinteresadas en algo que no fuera romper cosas -esperar las reacciones de los otros- además de que siempre veía sobre las cabezas de las personas, nunca a los ojos, nunca a otras partes del cuerpo, y las miraba de tal forma que inspiraba escalofríos a cualquiera que se percatase de este hecho. Era un sujeto raro, siquiera había entrado al Wammy's House los rumores sobre él se habían disparado como plaga en sembradíos que alcanzaron incluso a oídos de alguien con tacaño apego por su alrededor como el pequeño Alex. Aunque la personalidad de aquel niño de nombre desconocido presumiera excentricidad, no ayudaba que sus rasgos también fueran descomunales para esa zona en la tierra; habitar Europa pese a ser un niño oriental. Wammy's House era reconocido por el sistema de albergue, ya que adoptaba integrantes de innumerables nacionalidades a diferencia de otras construcciones locales que sólo acogían infantes legítimos del país mientras enviaban a los otros de vuelta a sus países de origen. Alex mismo no era británico, de ello le habían asegurado varias religiosas respecto a su nacionalidad, él era procedente de una ciudad de Ucrania transferido a Winchester por razones todavía misteriosas. Según decían las malas lenguas, existía un propósito, uno cuya razón aún no se revelaba pero Alex lo sospechaba ya que había llegado ahí tras haber realizado una prueba en su antiguo orfanato en manos de un agente oficial.

Sin embargo, la dirección de sus pensamientos fue detenido abruptamente cuando se percató de la mirada fija que ese niño oriental le dedicaba y la fuerza con la que lo atravesaban sus pupilas incitaron al pequeño Alex estremecerse sin motivo aparente mientras le devolvía su desganada mirada a quien inclinaba a un costado la cabeza, de nuevo inspeccionando sobre la cabeza de su reciente interés. En busca de ignorar la investigación a la que era sometido sin su consentimiento, Alex devolvió la mirada al frente y avanzó a su habitación en compañía de una de las monjas que ya arrastraba dentro del pasillo a quienes se habían quedado atrás del desorden. Alex no pudo imaginar que el otro niño seguiría su silueta con la mirada y que continuaría encima suyo los días próximos sin que lo notara, ni que esta mirada no disminuiría su intensidad con el paso del tiempo. Mucho menos luego de que otra extraña prueba escrita derribara contra las puertas, probando las capacidades de cada niño acogido entre los muros caoba de la Casa Hogar para huérfanos superdotados intelectualmente. Alexander había respondido cada pregunta en la hoja de maquina sin dificultad y sin imaginarse que Beyond pisaba sus talones en conocimiento respondiendo las preguntas con moderada velocidad, ambos ignorantes de la mirada severa de alguien cuya intervención había logrado que aquel edificio se alzara. El dueño de Wammy's House quien no había tardado en visualizar esos dotes en bruto por los cuales habían sido seleccionados entre las mejores mentes jóvenes de cada estado.

Las estaciones de año pasaron. Verano. Primavera. Otoño. Invierno. El calendario del Wammy's House fue reemplazado por uno nuevo consecutivamente, los meses se escurrieron hasta que siete años pasaron sin más. Alexander era ahora reconocido entre los demás integrantes del orfanato por A, el nombre clave que le había sido asignado a la edad de ocho años tras una serie de pruebas orales frente al fundador mismo del lugar.

Era víspera de año nuevo cuando se encontraba recorriendo los solitarios corredores sin rumbo, simplemente caminando con su extrema delgadez entre sala y pasillo, aburrido de permanecer dos semanas enteras encerrado en su habitación sin atender el mundo de afuera. No había asistido a la celebración organizada por sus compañeros ni había hecho el intento por integrarse a cualquier escenario más allá de la montaña de libros descansando actualmente en su habitación junto a la cama. Se detuvo ante una de las ventanas, recordando por el reflejo que no se había quitado los lentes que permanecieron cubriendo sus rostro ojeroso, casi sintiendo dolor por el liviano aire frío que golpeó en su cara ante la fisura provocada por lo carcomido de la madera. Miró el marco de la ventana un poco, aburrido, cansado y recordando por reflejo la pesadilla sangrienta con la cual había despertado aquella madrugada; como nota mental procuraría no leer novelas de suspenso antes que pudieran proyectarse en su subconsciente y terminase durmiéndose. Miró a su derecha, calculando el tiempo que le tomaría ir al comedor, asaltar las lacenas para algo que comer y regresar antes de que el velador le pillara despierto en horas inadecuadas así que se giró dispuesto a caminar cuando se quedó petrificado en su zona; no estaba solo. Una silueta entre las sombras permanecía quieta, mirándole, como una estatua sin mover un músculo mientras ese par de ojos negros recortaban al joven A de arriba hacia abajo. Entonces, tras recuperar lucidez, Alex no tardó en reconocer a ese ente de mal agüero, pues ambos se descubrían comprendiéndose más que nadie en ese orfanato porque -aunque no tuvieran la intención de tratarse o al menos fingir cordialidad- eran por defecto los seres más similares coexistiendo en un entorno de espinas y aguas turbias. Beyond salió de las sombras en el momento que la fugaz expresión de pánico en Alex se desvaneció, indicándole con su usual indiferencia que su estado mental volvía a ser igual que siempre.

—Por un momento creí ser espectador de un fenómeno paranormal y que comprobaría esas teorías sobre las dimensiones paralelas, es decepcionante— le interceptó B sin alterar ese tono parco dominante en su acento vocal antes de tirar de las comisuras de sus labios, dibujando una sonrisa carente de carisma. —Sólo eres tú, A.

Alex continuó en silencio, esquivando al renombrado segundo mejor que rivalizaba con su coeficiente intelectual. Mejor era continuar su camino e ignorar cualquier cosa cancerígena que pretendiera decirle al dirigirle la palabra con tanto cinismo. B le era alguien indiferente, en realidad no le interesaba buscar una convivencia de ninguna clase con él ya que -desde su contaminada perspectiva, herida con los años de excesiva soledad- cada palabra formulada en los labios de aquel chico se trataban de burlas y provocaciones sin sentido.

—Que descortés, ¿ni siquiera piensas saludarme?

—No estoy obligado a corresponderte de esa manera cuando no me haz saludado correctamente, sólo te acercaste y parloteaste estupideces— dijo A deteniéndose de espaldas a su interlocutor, sintiendo a la ira quemar su garganta.

—Al menos intenté darte a entender que tu presencia no me es indiferente.

—Pues no es así como una conversación funciona.

—No soy poseedor de libretos que indiquen las lineas que debo recitar— replicó con mecánica sorna. —De todas maneras no esperaba encontrar a alguien, además de mi, en los pasillos a estas horas. Es verdad, ¿qué debería hacer? Me pregunto si debo decirle a Roger que te he visto rondar los pasillos durante la madrugada.

—Si se lo dices, no tardará en darse cuenta que tú estuviste en los pasillos durante la madrugada también— espetó Alex con soberbia. —Podrías excusarte diciendo que escuchaste un ruido pero eso no te cubrirá de que estabas despierto cuando sucedió.

—Sería típico— B dio la razón. —Sin embargo, realmente no me importaría ser reprendido si con ese pequeño sacrificio te meto en problemas.

—¿Y de qué te sirve algo como eso?

—No lo sé, quizás siento curiosidad... jamás has estado involucrado con escándalos a diferencia de otros, siempre estás tan aislado que es imposible causarte estrés con cualquier cosa cuando en cada ocasión permaneces en tu recamara y nadie se atreve a molestarte. Quiero saber qué castigo impondría Roger en alguien tan antisocial y reservado como eres tú, A. Me intriga saber cómo reaccionarías.

—Eso es estúpido.

—No lo es— profirió B casi con violencia; sus ojos encendidos por una fuerte emoción, descomponiendo su postura insensible por un instante. —Eres el número uno, A. Todos en el Wammy's House dicen que tienes un gran futuro por delante y que eres alguien especial. Yo no lo creo, yo sé bien que no estarás vivo cuando el momento llegue. Todos tienen grandes expectativas en ti, A, posees más presiones de las que ningún otro sufre.— Alex empuñó las manos, temblando de furia pura. Lo peor es que las palabras de B escupían la verdad y nada más que la verdad y era por eso que no lo soportaba, porque le recordaba la realidad que experimentaba día tras día aún si continuase desconociendo la razón por la que B aseguraba que no estaría vivo para entonces. Lo cierto era que estaba harto de todo, incluso de respirar pero que B se lo insinuara en cada ocasión que tenían de encontrarse le inquietaba un poco menos de lo que lo enfurecía; nadie tenía derecho de llamarle débil sólo por su aspecto deteriorado. —Dime, ¿no has pensado alguna vez en lo satisfactorio que sería seguir el camino que tú mismo haz elegido? ¿Qué se siente ser el único que debe soportar lecciones extra? ¿Qué se siente ser diferente a los demás?

—¡Ya cállate, B!— exclamó Alexander al fin perdiendo la paciencia, golpeando con una palma la atmósfera al girarse para encarar a la figura fachosa de quien reconocían como el segundo mejor y que había desfigurado su forma de ser y apariencia de la noche a la mañana por mandatos de un profesor exclusivo. —¡Cállate y déjame solo! No quiero oírte. No necesito que me repitas algo que ya sé. No quiero que me preguntes algo que me he preguntado desde que comenzamos a ser apartados de los demás. ¡La verdad es que quiero ser normal!— bramó, herido. —Quiero vivir a mi manera. ¡No quiero usar mi cerebro constantemente sin descanso! ¡No quiero salvar la vida de nadie ni ser el reflejo de alguien que no conozco! A todo esto, ¿¡quién es L!? ¿¡Qué lo hace especial por sobre mi!? ¿Él impidió que una Tercera Guerra Mundial estallara sin ayuda de nadie? ¿Es un tesoro de inteligencia insuperable que ha traído la paz? ¡No me jodan! ¡Nadie puede hacer eso! ¡Nadie puede salvar a un mundo roto, infestado de fariseos hipócritas!

Un áspero y pesado silencio gobernó las bocas de ambos muchachos por varios minutos mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos luego de que el vaho ocasionado por la pasión momentánea menguara. B había guardado silencio, receptor del impacto de las revelaciones ajenas, meditando por su cuenta lo que había sucedido. La respiración de A se había alterado en consecuencia al brusco brote de sentimientos fuera de su cuerpo, se sentía más liberado ahora que había expulsado el estrés acumulado por aquellas semanas pero ello mismo le hizo darse cuenta que había dejado caer los anteojos que le servían durante sus lecturas, tal vez en algún momento los había azotado sin compasión contra el suelo, estos tenían los cristales destrozados y un ala de plástico rota; tendría que solicitar nuevos si quería dar cavidad a sus siguientes lecciones privadas. Se arrodilló y tomó el objeto roto entre sus huesudos dedos, perdiéndose en la amplia visión que estuvo ignorando durante mucho tiempo; no recordaba que la libertad se sintiera tan bien. Su cabeza estaba más despejada de lo que nunca había estado antes, parecía que miraba las cosas con más claridad.

—Creía que eras igual que una marioneta hueca.— Los ojos de A llamearon iracundos una vez más en dirección a la silueta de B quien, en apariencia, yacía inmutable. —Me disculpo. En realidad eres sorprendente, ahora te respeto— dijo casi como si el comentario hubiese sido dicho para sí mismo en lugar de estar dirigido a su acompañante. —Dime, A, ¿te gustaría ser mi aliado?

—No estoy interesado en relacionarme con un sujeto que ve el mundo como un espectáculo. No pienso convertirme en tu entretenimiento, B— declaró A sin atisbo de duda levantándose del suelo con los lentes rotos en las manos. —Seré claro, no me agradas.

—Te eligieron porque me superas en intelecto.— Sin ser su intención, Alex se percató de que el segundo mejor ya no miraba sobre su cabeza, esta vez lo veía directamente a los ojos y esto lo conmocionó un poco. —A y B ocupan los dos primeros lugares del alfabeto, pienso que lo mejor para los dos sería cooperar, aunque no podría decir lo mismo del futuro.

—Ya te lo dije, no estoy interesado en acompañarte en lo que sea estés pensando.— A guardó los anteojos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón cuya tela parecía no servir para conservar el calor en aquellas delgadas extremidades, su piel estaba helada a causa del ambiente. —Es mejor para mi estar solo.

—A este paso, no lograrás nada de lo que te propongas.

—¿Ah, si?— cuestionó Alexander con una sonrisa psicótica, las pupilas de B vibraron en respuesta a su gesto de enferma naturaleza. —Observame.

Alex se dio la vuelta y finalmente se alejó de la zona, ignorando a B en su totalidad quien no apartó su mirada de esa demacrada figura hasta que se perdió en las cortinas de sombras llenando el pasillo. La luz lunar que atravesaba los ventanales iluminaron la silueta de Beyond de un momento a otro, distorsionando el brillo castaño de sus iris por un color carmín que sólo sería presenciado por el silencio y la quietud que gobernaba en el orfanato durante ese horario. Beyond se quedó en un letargo mental por varios minutos antes de optar caminar hacia el cual había sido su destino establecido desde un principio, reconociéndose -y admitiendo- estar fascinado con la faceta que esa madrugada había conocido de quien se suponía debió convertirse en su rival y que nunca fue posible que siquiera dieran el primer paso a desafiarse, ya fuera de manera personal o pública aquella relación nunca fue posible. Entonces, ¿qué eran? No eran nada, sólo huérfanos ocupando el mismo espacio, viviendo bajo las mismas reglas socialmente pero que conocían las capacidades del otro, respetando su privacidad de alguna manera. Y Beyond no pudo evitar sonreír genuinamente porque sabía bien que jamás superaría a Alex, por mucho que lo deseara; B siempre estaría por debajo de A, mas existían alternativas que no ejecutaría a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y A surcaba un camino distinto del cual B lentamente comenzaba a formarse en esa vida basada en emulaciones intelectuales.

.

No prestó atención al tiempo que pasó desde su encuentro con B en los pasillos, Roger no le había mencionado nada ni casi deletreado las reglas impuestas en el orfanato así que A podría relajarse y continuar alimentando su cerebro de las palabras impresas en las enciclopedias recientemente traídas a la biblioteca y que ya había pedido prestadas para leer en la privacidad. Sin embargo, los escándalos de pleno enero no tardaron en perturbar su monótona rutina así que A no tuvo más opción que atreverse una vez más a surcar los pasillos, esta vez lo más temprano que le fue posible para que ningún niño se diera cuenta que había salido de su recamara y que por ende intentasen integrarlo con alguna de esas insustanciales actividades que los huérfanos solían organizar para tener mejor comunicación con otros estudiantes y profesores. No es que le asquearan tan tentadoras propuestas, era sólo que le aterraba decepcionar a quienes le llamaban "el más cercano a L", pues A era demasiado tímido para pensar en valerse de su absurda fama para hacer amigos y luego no cubrir las expectativas que todos en el edificio podrían tener.

Sigiloso corrió por los solitarios pasillos hasta llegar al pie de las escaleras del segundo piso, las cuales subió con igual rapidez en busca de un pronto escondite. Alex vio con preocupación que muchos salones estaban ocupados y las salas tenían a dos o tres profesores paseándose con ensayos en mano, los cuales leían cuidadosamente con la intención de calificar cada detalle escrito; a ese paso se quedaría sin opciones y se vería obligado regresar a su habitación con todos los niños volviendo de sus clases. Para su fortuna no tardó en visualizar una nueva serie de escaleras que seguramente le llevarían hasta el ático así que se apresuró plantar sus pies descalzos en los escalones, decidiendo que las polillas y el polvo eran mejor opción que los gritos de otros seres humanos contaminando la atmósfera.

Triunfal se detuvo ante la puerta de madera y sujetó la perilla con adoración pero, al girarla, esta no respondió pese a los muchos intentos que realizó sin éxito. Llegó a la conclusión que podría estar abandonada y que nadie le daba un uso desde hacía demasiado tiempo -era eso o necesitaría de una llave para ingresar al interior- así que intentó con más entusiasmo abrirla, de igual modo no perdía nada con intentarlo. Esta vez usó ambas manos para forzar el seguro, tirando de la rotación de forma violenta cuando al fin la perilla cedió a la fuerza de A y su cuerpo terminó empujando la puerta con presuro, desestabilizando su equilibrio unos instantes antes de que lo recobrara con un par de pisadas hacia adelante, aferrándose a la puerta por igual. Y, recuperándose de la agitación, se dedicó a observar.

Como lo esperaría, A visualizó el aspecto mugriento de aquel cuarto sombrío, estaba lleno de cosas viejas cubiertas por telarañas, telas de colores claros opacados por el abandono, las cuales cubrían, o intentaban cubrir, cajas de madera igual de expuestas a la suciedad. El ambiente poseía un fuerte aroma a madera y con una inhalación podría absorber una gran cantidad de polvo por sus poros. Pero Alex se interesó más en la ventanilla que dejaba entrar un poco de luz en el depresivo desorden de artículos antiguos, y se acercó a esta ansiando ver el patio del orfanato desde un angulo alto sin haber tenido la necesidad de abandonar el interior de la construcción, observando satisfactoriamente la decente vista. Pudo observar el bosque del fondo, las orillas del territorio de Wammy's House, la cancha de fútbol, el vasto terreno dedicado a un invernadero, otras zonas libres para el disfrute de los niños y la capilla. Se sorprendió de verlo ya que nunca desde su estancia sintió interés en explorar el escenario por el que ahora sentía vibrar en su ser un fuerte sentimiento de melancolía. Como si extrañara esos espacios que nunca pisó físicamente se recargó sobre el dorso de sus manos recargadas en la madera polvorosa, anhelante de un futuro difuso al que ni siquiera imaginaría pertenecer. Pensó en su pasado, aquellos recuerdos que le atormentaban cada noche impidiéndole dormir, en su presente y el tan anunciado futuro como el reemplazo legal del tan afamado _mejor detective del mundo_ ; L.

Roger -inclusive el mismísimo fundador del orfanato- le habían hablado alguna vez del tema que incluían en ello sus deberes y forma de vida que actuaría como propulsor que cubriría cada una de sus necesidades, sin que precisara preocuparse por la estabilidad culinaria o económica, siempre y cuando alcanzara el nivel del renombrado L por quien abandonaría sus propias convicciones o posibles sueños. Después de ver este paisaje, A realmente se preguntaba si quería eso, si sólo esforzarse para alcanzar a L tendría su calidad de vida asegurada a cambio de resolver crímenes imposibles para la policía. ¿Seguir siendo marioneta hasta el final de sus días era el futuro que anhelaba para sí? ¿Era posible? ¿Podría él cumplir tantas visiones y expectativas sólo archivando toda la información del mundo? El cerebro no era un disquet* de computadora, no era una memoria infinita, era carne con funciones estratégicas para el cuerpo, no era superior a lo que le rodeaba. Un ecosistema es mucho más grande que un cerebro, ¿cómo podría mantener el orden de una sociedad que le supera por billones de otros cerebros conformándolo? Lo que le había dicho a B su último encuentro expresó lo que A consideraba su perspectiva en ese instante de quietud intelectual. Nadie puede sobrepasar el caos como si se tratara de un juego de mesa por mucha inteligencia o por mucho poder que poseyera la persona.

Alexander descendió el angulo de la mirada por mero reflejo, ubicando con impresión la figura de Beyond que caminaba sobre el pasto en linea recta con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, complemente solo. ¿A dónde se dirigía? Se preguntó inconscientemente mientras dejaba a sus pupilas perderse en esa espalda encorvada y en ese caminar fatigado. Después de mirarlo, notaba que era el único de ese orfanato por quien sentía una especie de empatía. Su presencia le causaba recelo pero no le repudiaba como lo pensaba al principio, tal vez -si las circunstancias hubiesen sido distintas- pudieron haber sido amigos, quizás compañeros que comparten información por unos cuantos momentos divertidos. Sin embargo, ahora veía esa posibilidad tan lejana e imposible porque ninguno de los dos se dio el tiempo de tratarse como algo más que meros desconocidos. Habitaban planos distintos. B era como un artista sin titulo que se encierra en su propio mundo donde no habita nada más que un objetivo sin nombre. A era similar en ese sentido pero se diferenciaba con el hecho que sus dotes eran reconocidos por personas importantes como Watari, el hombre a lado de L, o Roger, el técnico que distribuye el conocimiento por medio de un sistema público. ¿Acaso personas así llegarían a compartir objetivos? A era un reemplazo del emblema hecho hombre y B era el respaldo del reemplazo. Aunque ambos fueran similares no podían ser iguales, A continuaba siendo el primero y B el segundo en la lista; Alex se sorprendía que esta realidad incuestionable no hubiese evocado envidias o discordias, al menos una nimia rivalidad pero B no corría detrás suyo, no parecían ser estos sus planes. En todo caso, ¿qué pensaba B de sí mismo? ¿Quién era B? Ojala Alex pudiera darle respuestas a cada una de sus preguntas casuales.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo al sueño aturdir todo su organismo.

.

El tiempo que pasó en el ático simplemente se desvaneció, despertándose gracias al sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpeando contra el cristal de la ventanilla ante la cual A se había quedado dormido. Se removió y estiró sus flacas extremidades como un gato después de concluir una siesta, en un intento por desperezarse. No tardó en sentirse helado así que se frotó ambos brazos, uno sobre el otro, tratando de estimular su propio calor corporal y se levantó del suelo con intenciones claras de abandonar el ático. Ni siquiera le importó ser visto cuando cruzó la puerta y caminó carente de cautela por el pasillo sin dejar de abrazarse, por suerte no había nadie llenándolo, tal suceso lo agradecía a todos los dioses mencionados en la literatura de las distintas culturas que había leído con anterioridad. Continuo castañeando los dientes esperando terminar rápido su trayectoria para entrar de una vez por todas en su habitación y meterse bajo las mugidas cobijas que seguramente no tardarían en calentarlo. Como deseaba una tasa de chocolate caliente en ese momento.

—Oh, Alex.— El aludido se pasmó en el último escalón del segundo piso, inquietándose cuando reconoció aquella voz perteneciente al director del orfanato. Se volvió hacia él más apurado que curioso. —Te estuve buscando. No es usual que dejes tu recamara y temí que tu caso fuera el mismo.

—¿El mismo?— repitió A de forma inconsciente.—¿ Qué pasa?— cuestionó, prestando atención a las palabras insinuantes del adulto. ¿Se trataría de un extravío? Se preguntó quién sería capaz de desobedecer las rutinas reglamentarías durante la hora de queda.

—Se trata de B— contestó Roger, activando un sensor de alarma en Alex; debió imaginarlo, lo había visto caminar lejos de la casa mientras él estaba resguardándose del ruido en el ático aunque suponer cuáles podrían ser sus acciones siguientes en consecuencia no era nada fácil. —Nadie lo ha visto y me preguntaba si tú podrías saber en dónde está. Soy consciente de que no suelen relacionarse mucho pero espero seas capaz de darme alguna referencia, por muy pequeña que sea la apreciaría mucho.

—No lo sé— Alex mintió. No podía decirle que lo había visto abandonar la construcción, pondría en evidencia su nuevo escondite y no quería que pasara eso, ya se inventaría una excusa que justificara su estancia en los pasillos. —Acabo de salir a caminar y no me encontré con nadie en ese lapso. Debería estar en su habitación pero si usted lo está buscando debe estar muy escondido. Tal vez esté afuera, es alguien excéntrico así que no dudo decidiera observar la lluvia en medio de ella.

—Eso me temo.— Roger le dedicó una mirada a las puertas entreabiertas del patio, causando que A lo imitara antes de devolver la mirada en su dirección con una marcada mueca de sospecha. —Disculpa que te pida esto, Alex. ¿Podrías esperar su regreso y comunicarle que lo estoy buscando? Yo revisaré otros sitios dentro de la casa.

Alex deshizo su expresión, despidiendo indiferencia. Se esperaba una petición como esa, no era la primera vez que el director o varios profesores de turno intentasen abrirlos a la convivencia, quizás porque eran el primero y segundo mejor o simplemente porque ninguno parecía sentir interés por las relaciones sociales. El gesto a Alex le parecía molesto pero era mucho más molesto atreverse a replicar negativas y soportar insistencias así que aceptó con un breve asentimiento de cabeza, el cual le dio a Roger libertad de marcharse de su lado con un semblante de preocupación que no pasó desapercibido para A. El primer mejor suspiró con cansancio, tomando la elección de ir a su recamara y tomar un par de frazadas que le ayudaran evitar una innecesaria hipotermia en ese horrendo ambiente de frío y humedad. No le tomó mucho tiempo volver para sentarse en el suelo a la espera de Beyond, a pesar de que internamente deseaba que ese tipo estrafalario no cruzara jamás la puerta, que apareciera en otro sitio donde Roger lo encontrara, evitándose mirarle la cara. Las horas se inundaron justo como se inundó la entrada de charcos lodosos mientras A aguardaba medio-dormido -medio-consciente- a que las puertas a su costado se abrieran. Perdía esperanzas de que su actual actividad estuviera siendo productiva, no descartaba la probabilidad de que Roger ya se había encontrado con B, por eso se lamentaba no haber traído consigo un libro de física cuántica en lugar de la cobija extra que todavía reposaba en sus rodillas; claro que aún podía desdoblarla y echársela encima como la que rodeaba su espalda, cubriendo lo requerido su cuerpo pero optó por yacer en la misma postura, aburrido. De pronto un fuerte sonido contaminó el silencio, volviendo a Alex consciente de que B en verdad estuvo afuera todo ese tiempo haciendo sabe qué cosa. B sin duda se sorprendió de visualizar al otro allí, el cual terminó levantándose del suelo y recibiéndolo con una cobija que no tardó ofrecerle en cuanto rompió la distancia entre los dos.

—No te molestes en regresarmela. Después de darle uso es tuya, te la regalo— dijo A con obstinada hosquedad, esperando tan sólo a que Beyond tomara la frazada en sus manos para girarse y finalmente largarse de ahí, cosa que B hizo. —El director te estaba buscando, ve a su oficina, puede que tenga asuntos importantes que tratar contigo.

—A.

Alex se detuvo por inercia cuando escuchó la voz de B y chasqueó la lengua pues bien podría ignorar lo que ese tipo tuviera para decirle pero no pudo concretar alejarse para dejarlo con las palabras en la boca. Se quedó quieto a regañadientes. Sin embargo, B no prosiguió, dejó que sólo el sonido de la lluvia llenara la atmósfera. Alex no lo podía creer. ¿Esperaba que él lo interrogara? No sabía que B podría ser tan problemático, A no era bueno haciendo preguntas, no quería dar cavidad a un interrogatorio, de todos modos no le importaba.

—¿Q-Qué?— tartamudeó, sintió a sus mejillas calentarse un poco pero se dio fuerzas para darse la vuelta y enfrentar lo que fuera B sintió el impulso de decirle. —¿Qué?— reiteró esta vez con el volumen suficiente para ser percibido. B guardó silencio un micro-segundo más pues no esperaba ser atendido con tanta docilidad.

—... Estuve pensando— se animó a decir.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Crees que sólo somos prototipos de laboratorio...—; B rectificó—inventos?

—¿Ah?—. Alex se desentendió enseguida con los términos.

—Nosotros— aclaró, deshaciendo el nudo en su garganta. —Watari financió este orfanato, introdujo sus reglas, estructuró sus funciones pero, ¿L estuvo de acuerdo en crearlo? ¿Sabe quienes somos nosotros? ¿Sabe que vivimos bajo el yugo de su sombra? ¿Cree que somos inferiores a él o ni siquiera nos está mirando?

—No entiendo— confesó Alex con miedo, el semblante de B lo asustaba.

—Quiero saber...—; Beyond se abrazó a sí mismo temblando. Alex no creía que este comportamiento tuviera relación con el frío que azotaba sus cuerpos, este parecía el reflejo de las inquietudes que estaban atormentando a Beyond Birthday. —Si L existe— agregó dejando que una sonrisa insana estirara sus labios dentro de un estímulo demencial.

* * *

*Hay que tomar en cuenta que Death Note dio sus inicios en el 2003 (el manga es incluso más viejo) por eso es que dudo estimaran la existencia de memorias USB o micromemorias de almacenamiento en yigabites o terabites, por ello lo dejé en disquet.


	2. II

**Notas Iniciales** : Bien... esta parte me quedó un poco-bastante largo pero no lo quise cortar. Están advertidos.

* * *

 **Parte 2**. "Estandarte"

El tiempo pasó, Alex no supo cuánto, ¿una semana? ¿Un mes? Pero estaba de vuelta en su rutina normal, y completamente solo, como debería de ser. Desde su última, corta -y nada grata- conversación con B no se dirigieron la palabra con propiedad pero su tranquilidad no duró mucho. Las palabras de B sobre la existencia de L habían estado rondando sus sueños desde el momento en que las puso bajo análisis, esto perturbó todos sus esquemas en consecuencia. B demostró sentir miedo así que muy pronto A se reconoció temeroso también. B, quien parecía tan lejano e inalcanzable hacia los sentimientos humanos, torturaba su mente con teorías de conspiración. Alex comprendía que las palabras son armas de doble filo capaces de influenciar a sus receptores, y que este encuentro con el segundo mejor del Wammy's House lo había sugestionado, como se sugestiona una persona que al oír sobre fantasmas cree ver espectros por todos los rincones cuando en realidad es un juego de la mente.

Alex maldijo ese momento cada vez que sus pensamientos le llevaban a cuestionar del mismo modo la existencia de L y los verdaderos propósitos del fundador del orfanato en asociación con Roger. Temió que estuvieran usándolos cuales peones de ajedrez, que les vieran como utensilios de laboratorio, simples objetos, o peor, que se estuviera volviendo loco, que nada de lo que creía cierto era verdad y que cada huérfano ocupando el orfanato podría tratarse de un enemigo. Alex estaba seguro de que se perdería en el bosque de sus pensamientos si continuaba surcando sus peligrosos senderos cuyo oscuro entorno conseguía consumirlo en un silencio sofocante, como aquel que experimenta un sordo. Estaba a punto de levantarse y comenzar a destrozar cosas, o mejor, golpear su cabeza contra el muro cuando un par de golpes llamaron a su puerta. Se removió de la zona donde había estado arrinconado torturándose psicológicamente para enseguida levantar la cabeza y comenzar a imaginar quién se atrevía llamar. Roger era el único que interrumpía sus lecciones, era la opción más acertada que cuadraba con la situación de A, pero siempre era una probabilidad que el director mandara a alguien con un recado que darle así que decidió que no valía la pena esperar a dar una respuesta al llamado, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola sin algún tacto antes de paralizarse, victima del shock frente a la figura que aguardaba tras el bloque de madera. Beyond ni siquiera preguntó si podía entrar, simplemente cruzó el marco y se instaló como en su propia habitación sin esperar a que el congelamiento mental de A se disipara.

—Imaginé que sólo abrirías una rendija y que tendría que empujarte junto con la puerta pero fue más sencillo de lo que creí— comentó B como si se tratara de algo natural invadir la privacidad de alguien con quien ni siquiera entablaba conversaciones amistosas.

—¿... Qué quieres?— finalmente Alex preguntó sin mirar a su inoportuna visita. —¿Nadie te enseñó a pedir permiso para entrar o esperar una invitación?

—Supuse que no eras la clase de sujeto que sigue ordenes de etiqueta.

—Por supuesto que lo hago.

—Pero nunca saludas a nadie en el comedor, siempre te escabulles como un ladrón que toma un almuerzo que no es suyo. Te he visto bajar la cabeza cuando alguien te habla.

—¿Y qué?— Alex se avergonzó con aquellos señalamientos en su personalidad, por supuesto que aquello lo hacía pero porque no se sentía seguro, era un gran reto para él comunicarse con personas que usualmente no le hablaban. Con Roger ya poseía cierta confianza y con B le salvaba su sombrío comportamiento pero, aún así, A era bastante tímido. —Eso no te da derecho a entrar en mi recamara sólo porque si. ¿Qué quieres?— reiteró, ansioso. Sin siquiera concretar cerrar la puerta, en espera de que Beyond decidiera irse por voluntad propia sin que él tuviera que solicitarlo.

—Esperaba que pudiéramos hablar— respondió Beyond rápidamente. Alexander se congeló unos segundos tratando de asimilar esta extraña confianza que de pronto le era tendida.

—¿... De qué?— quiso saber, esta vez un poco intrigado. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante o inquietante para que el excéntrico B quisiera externar sus pensamientos así? ¿Y por qué precisamente con él? ¿Qué lo hacía una opción que resaltara de tantos otros? Inevitablemente terminó preguntandoselo con insistencia mientras escuchaba con atención. B había dicho que lo respetaba pero A consideraba poco factible la sinceridad en sus palabras. B y A jamas lograrían congeniar.

—Estas últimas noches...—; Beyond dio inicio a la charla, bajando la mirada y comenzando a frotarse un brazo, luciendo incomodo por la mirada del otro quien enseguida se sintió confundido—he estado soñando con L.

A se alarmó, su cuerpo reaccionando con un impropio malestar que en su interior despertaba cuando sabía que algo estaba mal, aunque esperaba que esta charla no evocara pensamientos autodestructivos otra vez; no quería volver a divagar sobre mares turbulentos causados por temores que no llevaban a ningún sitio. Pero era L. L siempre. Si debían ambos iniciar una charla esta era estimulada por L. Tal vez esa letra era la única conexión que ellos tenían, una letra del abecedario. Ellos también eran letras para cualquiera en ese orfanato. Por ello Alex no dudaba que B lo buscara por algo tan simple como este hecho, B era quien lo intentaba, A nunca había sentido alguna especie de interés además del espontaneo por B pues desde el principio nunca le brindó buenos presagios; su rostro, su apariencia, su necesidad por adoptar ese semblante caótico. _L, L, L, L_. L, sólo ese par de lineas les unía. Birthday estaba obsesionado, era algo que incluso A podía reconocer.

—¿Ah, si?—. Tal vez Alex intentaba controlarse, enfrentar sus miedos con determinación, o tal vez sólo fingía no estar perturbado por el comentario contrario. Si habrían de conversar a causa de una entidad sin rostro no tenía inconveniente. —¿Y cómo lucía?

Para su desgracia B no volvió a hablar en un lapso prolongado de tiempo, uno que para Alex fue casi como una eternidad. Mentiría si al principio no sintió curiosidad por la imagen que tenía Beyond sobre L pero después de aquel silencio sólo pudo pensar en que sacar a B de su habitación era urgente. Alex no estaba en condiciones para soportar sus silencios. No quería volver a rozarse con B hasta que el recuerdo de aquel niño manchado de sangre fuera eliminado de su cerebro. Se giró bruscamente, decidido a echarlo pero sus palabras y aliento quedaron atrapados dentro de su cuerpo y sólo un brusco golpe lo hizo darse cuenta que su espalda había impactado contra la puerta que también ayudó a cerrarla, fue un choque tan fuerte que zumbó por toda la habitación antes de que las pupilas de ambos se encontraran, unas vibrando con sorpresa, otras igual de muertas tan sólo un poco alteradas por las emociones hirviendo en el interior del cuerpo agresor. Alexander abrió la boca pero no emitió palabra, nada más que un estrangulado gemido que impactó contra los labios ajenos que chocaron contra su boca entreabierta y sus dientes. Como acto-reflejo A acopló sus labios a los de B y se dejó entretener su atención en el respirar agitado de Beyond. Se vieron a los ojos intentando comunicarse con la intensidad de sus miradas, tratando de comprender lo que hacían. B quería besarlo, fue lo que A entendió, por eso fue que comenzó a mover sus labios pero B seguía estático con las pupilas fijas en sus ojos verdes. Alex volvió a detenerse pero fue cuando B tomó ambos costados de su cabeza y lo apresó aún más contra la puerta que lo ayudó crear una nueva sospecha. ¿Era un ataque entonces? Alex se removió pero no hubo más movimiento por parte de B, entonces concluyó que tampoco era un ataque. La situación era extraña así que A estuvo tentado a morder a B para obligarlo apartarse, conseguir una reacción motora pero cerró los ojos en su lugar y esto hizo que B también cerrara sus ojos. Permanecieron en esa posición unos segundos hasta que finalmente volvieron a intentar besarse. A movió sus labios y B se removió en respuesta, tratando devolver cada caricia que estaba recibiendo en su boca. El aliento de Alex era una combinación de aromas calientes que se expulsaban y volvían dentro de su garganta pero B no se apartó, sintiendo la calidez confortable. Ninguno de los dos tenía el suficiente cuidado sobre sí mismos así que Alex tampoco pudo quejarse de ese extraño aroma a sangre seca desprendiendose de los dígitos que mantenían su cabeza en una misma incomoda posición, además sintió la aspereza propia de la tierra, quizás B había vuelto a escarbar en la tierra. B olía a mermelada, sin embargo este aroma no compensaba el resto que lograba notar, el contacto físico parecía más interesante en esos instantes para Alex. De pronto B se alejó volviendo a abrir los ojos, A casi creyó estar drogado al abrir los parpados y percatarse de ese color carmesí ocupando una gran parte del iris en ese par de ojos marrones, se quedó quieto, cuestionándose lo sucedido.

—En mi sueño no hay nada— dice B y Alex se siente perdido por un momento antes de recordar el tema central que ocasionó esta visita a su recamara. —Nada que no sean llantos... y el sonido de una campana. Voy caminando por ese espacio negro y... lo veo. Veo a L. Desde la distancia se veía un poco como tú pero al acercarme es más como yo. Lo beso y se siente bien. Me toca y me siento vivo. Y cuando se aleja... dejo de creer que existe. Pero A no es parte de ese sueño porque A habita el plano real. A es antes de B.

Alexander no entendió lo que Beyond trataba de decir, ni quiso indagar en el análisis y conclusión al que este había llegado pero hay algo de lo que se da cuenta y es que ha sido usado, fue parte de un experimento, uno en el cual sólo fue un objeto de prueba sin más valor del merecido. Y una ola de cólera lo quema desde adentro y sabe que está molesto, lo comprueba cuando sus facciones se tensan como lo hace el resto de su cuerpo, cuando no duda empujar a B con todas las fuerzas que han sido activadas por la pasión del momento y que le lanzó lo más lejos suyo sin importarle que se tambaleara o perdiera el equilibrio para caer contra el suelo. No se permite ver la expresión asombrada de B ni le importa la _mierda_ que debió querer decir luego de ser repudiado en toda la extensión de la palabra. Alex es victima de una revuelta de emociones que no sabe distinguir e intenta no indagar.

—¿Era yo tu sustituto de L?— cuestionó A. No pudo reconocer el acento ronco y lesionado en su voz, no consideró siquiera que esa voz le perteneciera, pudo haberse desprendido de su cuerpo un momento para darle paso libre a un demonio sediento de sangre. B no le respondió, mas A no sabría decir si deseó o no una respuesta a su pregunta. —Lárgate.

Sin más nada que agregar o mencionar, B metió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos para después caminar con ese paso parco en dirección a la salida, pasando de largo a quien azotó la puerta sin siquiera mirar al segundo mejor, quedándose nuevamente en soledad. La expresión adornando el rostro de A continuaba igual de intensa, paralizada e indescifrable, antes de que pudiera llevarse una mano al pecho descubriendo su ritmo cardíaco en demasía anormal, se agitaba como quien está a punto de sufrir un infarto. Su pulso se había acelerado y todo su cuerpo sufría un fuerte malestar mientras su rostro sólo ventilaba un excesivo calor. Entonces cayó al suelo, consecuencia de una inesperada falta de fuerzas en sus piernas que entonces fueron incapaces de sostener su peso por más tiempo.

—¿Qué es esto?— se dijo entrando en pánico, saturado de miedo y desesperación, empezando a temblar. —¿Qué es esto?— repitió volviendo a agitarse, pues incluso su respiración comenzaba a fallar. Nunca antes le había sucedido algo así. Se sentía mareado, débil, sin aire. Como material radioactivo cerniéndose a su alrededor percibía más cerca a la muerte, seducida con su fragilidad. El cristal es delicado, y él estaba hecho de cristal. Alex estaba quebrándose. Se quebraría por completo si esto seguía.

.

Aquel mismo día, Alex había salido de su habitación para esconderse una vez más en el ático, pues el espacio sugería que nadie jamas lo iba a encontrar, además el aroma a madera que abundaba de algún modo lo relajaba y le ayudaba a detener su cerebro de recuerdos desagradables mientras se entretenía leyendo novelas escritas. Estaba comenzando a sentir pena del personaje venustiano que enfrentaba al ejercito de Júpiter cuando los gritos de los niños habían llamado su atención. Reteniendo una mueca de disgusto se asomó por la ventana con la intención de verificar el motivo de aquellos gritos, visualizando a un par de ellos llorando mientras el resto -presa del pánico- estaban corriendo, Alexander estaba a punto de restarle importancia al asunto cuando vio que B se acercaba a los asustados niños con un animal muerto en las manos. La visión del cadáver impulsó al primer mejor soltar el libro en sus manos, dispuesto a salir después de mucho tiempo al patio del edificio, y temeroso abrió la puerta echando a correr a su recién establecido destino pues no podía tolerar que B quisiera divertirse a costa de los más pequeños con sus extrañas tendencias. Cruzando varios salones, casi perdiéndose en los laberintosos pasillos, al fin llegó frente a la puerta del patio hacia donde se apresuró con velocidad alcanzando el hombro de B quien se giró hacia su interruptor con arraigada indiferencia, expresión que se fracturó con la presencia de una sonrisa burlesca. Si Alex no hubiese estado preocupado por recuperar el aliento perdido, le habría gritado que borrara esa desagradable -y mal gesticulada- sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Ya basta— dijo enfurecido. —¿No te das cuenta que los asustas?

Los niños que hasta ese momento habían estado arrinconados contra el muro aprovecharon la llegada de Alex para escabullirse fuera de la improvisada prisión hecha por B con su cuerpo y el putrefacto animal que todavía sostenía mientras le devolvía la mirada al otro.

—Mira quien decidió aventurarse al exterior— comentó B complacido, ignorando deliberadamente la interrogante, pues era obvia la respuesta y no consideraba divertido contestarla cuando fue por ello que siguió a los niños por todo el patio.

—¿No me escuchaste?—. Alex sintió a sus nervios crisparse. —Será mejor que dejes de atemorizar de esa manera a los niños, no a todos les parece fascinante encontrar cadáveres en el suelo como a ti, así que ve a enterrar esa cosa y vuelve cuando hayas terminado. Estoy seguro que Roger tendrá mucho que decirte cuando vuelvas.

—Sólo estaba jugando con ellos— se justificó Beyond con desinterés, desviando la mirada hacia la liebre en sus manos, revisando algunas heridas secas de sus patas y orejas, acariciando los huesos descubiertos causados por un fuerte desgarre de piel, seguramente hechos durante una desesperada escapatoria lejos de un potencial depredador.

—Esos no son modos de jugar, les causarás pesadillas. Además, recoger animales muertos y llevarlos a todos lados es asqueroso.

—No es asqueroso— espetó, entretenido en meter los dedos por los pequeños orificios huecos que alguna vez fueron glándulas oculares.

—Lo es para la gente normal.

—Me encantaría mucho escuchar tu definición de "normal", A. Ya que, en lo que a mi concierne, todo este mundo está sujeto a lo relativo.

Alexander empuñó las manos con enojo pues la falta de empatía que Beyond se permitía exponer con el asunto lo estaba irritando.

—Como sea, te aconsejo lleves ese cadáver lejos del edificio o servirá como prueba. Yo hice mi trabajo deteniéndolo.— A le dio la espalda a B, estableciendo su marcha. —Seguro esos niños ya se lo han dicho a Roger.

Antes de que Alex pudiese iniciar a caminar, B lo sujetó del brazo, impidiéndole moverse. Irritado, el joven ucraniano se giró casi con violencia hacia el segundo mejor en un vano intento de soltarse, siendo interceptado por la cercanía de B quien se impulsó más cerca de A, logrando paralizarlo mientras terminaba su trayectoria cerca de su oído.

—Ven conmigo— musitó Beyond, provocando que un escalofrío descendiera por la espina dorsal de Alexander. —Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Beyond se alejó de su espacio sin llegar a soltarlo, obligandolo a caminar un par de pasos en su compañía hasta que Alex finalmente consiguió reaccionar, forzando una misma posición.

—¡Oye! Espera, ¿qué crees que haces?

—¿Acaso no es obvio?

—¡Nunca acepté ir contigo!— espetó con enojo evidente.

—Tendrás que hacerlo, A. Si continuamos aquí Roger nos encontrará y no podremos terminar lo que empezamos.

—Que yo esté enterado, ¡no hemos empezado nada!

—Me pediste que enterrara este cadáver y es justo lo que pienso hacer, a cambio tendrás que venir conmigo y asegurarte que lo haga bien.

—¿Estás loco? No estoy obligado a hacerlo.

—Me sorprende que te hayas olvidado tan rápido —Una sonrisa surcó los labios de Birthday; —... de la gravedad de tus crímenes, Alex.

—¿Ah? No sé de qué hablas...— respondió A, conmocionado.

—No finjas. Sé muy bien lo que haces... ¿no reconoces este animal? Es el mismo que estaba herido cuando lo encontraste y decidiste darle muerte.— Alexander se congeló frente a la acusación de B, deformando su expresión de furia por una de sorpresa que descendió a la irritabilidad, generando una mueca de sonrisa más marcada en el rostro de Beyond quien sentía que su lengua se endulzaba con la miel de la victoria por primera vez en mucho tiempo. —Estos últimos días han estado apareciendo muchos cadáveres de animales a los alrededores, y todos parecen haber muerto por heridas que sólo un depredador con pulgares puede realizar... ¿Qué estás investigando, A? ¿Qué hay en la vida real que la literatura no ha podido satisfacerte?

—E-Eso...—A tartamudeó— Eso es algo que no te importa...

—Envenenamiento, estrangulamiento, laceración y la acción de caer desde una gran altura son métodos muy comunes en los suicidios.— Las pupilas de Alex se contrajeron, presa del pánico. —¿Tienes planeado suicidarte, A? A pesar de que eres el primero en la linea de sucesión—. A rehuyó su mirada de las pupilas de B, reconociéndose perturbado, temeroso por responder afirmativamente a las deducciones del segundo mejor con sus reacciones. Aunque fuera cierto, Alex nunca quiso que B siquiera se preocupara de sus planes, creyó que su simple presencia no debería causar cualquier clase de interés en nadie, mucho menos en B, pero se equivocó. —Yo puedo ayudarte...

La sonrisa de Beyond es chocante, pero Alex no se atreve a mirarle sin importar lo tentadora que es su propuesta, no podría aceptar esta asociación temporal aún si B ya lo ha descubierto, aunque sea el único capaz de comprenderlo.

—Déjame ser un medio para encontrar el mejor método de suicidio.— La mano que sujeta el brazo de Alex se tensa cuando B pronuncia aquellas palabras, entonces A se siente atrapado en una jaula pequeña donde es incapaz de mover los brazos libremente. —Dos mentes son mejor que una sola, ¿no es eso una cita famosa de tus libros?

—Imposible...— responde Alex al fin, bajando la cabeza con penuria, completamente derrotado por la carga de llevar una vida vacía sin respuesta a sus inquietudes. —No importa cuántos animales asesine, cuántos procedimientos lleve a cabo, el cuerpo de un animal es diferente al de un humano, aunque sean seres vivos no poseen el mismo organismo... todo es diferente...—; sintió que le faltaba aire, en este punto de la conversación no se creyó capaz de mantener su propia respiración, esta fue interrumpida por un nudo en la garganta que no dio paso a nada más— todo...

—En ese caso, deja de probar con animales.— Las miradas d se conectaron, finalmente en la misma sintonía, ambos despidiendo el mismo brillo desquiciado que toda una vida se habían encargado de forjar a base de vivencias y pensamientos distorsionados. Los ojos de B permanecían quietos, indiferentes, mientras la cordura en las pupilas de A se desvanecía, quebrándose en mil pedazos. —Ese niño de la clase uno está débil, tiene mucho tiempo enfermo, estoy seguro que no le queda más por vivir...

—¿Por qué él?— cuestionó, esta vez con el interés haciendo eco en su voz.

—Podemos hacernos cargo de un niño, no es rival para ninguno de los dos...

—No va a ser fácil sacarlo de la enfermería, los profesores y sus amigos pasan mucho tiempo a su lado...

—No tenemos que hacerlo a plena luz del día. Lo llevaremos al bosque y ahí podrá pasar sus últimos momentos de vida.

—¿Estás loco? Si alguien llegara a enterarse...

—Eso no sucederá, A— le interrumpió Beyond abruptamente. —No si ambos cumplimos nuestra parte. No será el primer niño en perderse... más allá de la cancha de basquetbol hay grandes extensiones de territorio inexplorado sin cercas, y aquí hay muchos niños curiosos. Recuerda que él siempre fue regañado por cruzar los limites de Wammy's House, algo muy conveniente para nosotros si queremos que esto tenga éxito.

Alex sintió que sus brazos y piernas temblaban, percatándose al instante de la excitación que llenó su pecho al imaginarse llevando a cabo un plan tan siniestro. Había leído toda clase de asesinatos innumerables veces en novelas literarias, pero jamás le había pasado por la cabeza la simple idea de involucrarse en algo semejante, pues su investigación en animales yacía en un plano aparte de su morbo por los personajes retorcidos de aquellas obras de misterio y suspenso. ¿Qué clase de persona poseía el corazón para quitarle la vida a cualquier ser vivo? Alex pensaba de sí mismo como alguien incapaz de quitar una vida, y aún así había cometido estos aberrantes crímenes con animales por el bien de sus investigaciones. Acaso, ¿sería capaz de hacerlo con un niño? ¿B era capaz? Era algo de lo cual no estaba seguro. ¿Y si fallaban? El final que les esperaría sería tortuoso. La autoridad de Wammy's House, Roger, no dudaría enviarlos a la correccional, tal vez incluso a prisión. El joven ucraniano, después de varios minutos en total silencio, miró a su acompañante quien lucía igual de neutral, igual de indiferente, igual de perturbador.

—Tú, ¿haz asesinado a alguien antes?

—No— Beyond contestó rápidamente. —Pero, desde el momento en el que nací, he presenciado muchas muertes, tantas que perdí la cuenta hace mucho tiempo. He visto morir niños, ancianos, hombres, mujeres... —B tomó aire y tragó saliva ante los recuerdos que lo atormentaban, la visión de la sangre y su aroma nitida todavía, como si volviera a vivirlo, de alguna manera así era—. Yo fui testigo de la muerte de mi madre.

Alexander reaccionó a la información que Beyond le había proporcionado, simpatizando con el motivo por el cual B se mostraba tan insensible a todo lo relacionado con la muerte, e incluso tan interesado. Debería sentir lastima pero se reconoció respetándolo más ahora. De pronto ya no le parecía tan desagradable, aún así mantenía presente en su cuerpo un profundo sentimiento de desconfianza hacia su descarada motivación. Porque B era todo lo que él más aborrecía, su simple presencia era el defecto más fatal.

—¿Por qué querrías realizar un asesinato?

—Soy similar a ti, A. —aseveró—También hay cosas que quiero confirmar por mi mismo. Además, si trabajamos juntos, ambos seremos beneficiados con el resultado, sea bueno o malo. ¿No es esa razón suficiente para aliarnos?

—Dirás: convertirnos en cómplices de crimen.— Alex puso en evidencia una mueca asqueada. —Te he dicho que nunca pensaré involucrarme contigo de ninguna manera, B.

—Tú ya has cometido varios asesinatos, A. Creo que es justo me muestres esa experiencia, sólo de esa manera yo seré capaz de aprender. ¿No te das cuenta?— Cuando el agarre a su brazo se volvió tan fuerte que logró causar daño a sus músculos, Alex notó que el otro estaba desesperado, aunque en sus facciones no se delatara emoción alguna, sus ojos oscurecidos con la cercanía exclamaban por su aceptación. —Estoy incompleto. Cuando decidí alejarme de L, perdí la seguridad que poseía. No puedo permanecer en la oscuridad más tiempo, te necesito. Necesito que tú te conviertas en mi fuerza, A. Eres el único que todavía tiene un significativo vinculo con L, el que está más cerca de él.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando, B?

—Por favor...— B se dejó caer de rodillas ante el muchacho castaño sin llegar a soltarse de sus manos, causando una fuerte impresión en Alexander. No comprendía nada. Pero B se veía tan frágil. —Eres quien se encuentra por encima de mi... no queda mucho tiempo. — Tan frágil y dependiente; B era hermoso. Alex se descubrió adorándolo, cautivado por esa personalidad deficiente de la cual nunca fue consciente desde que lo conoció. —Déjame tomar todo lo que pueda antes de que desaparezcas. Es la única manera.

Finalmente, Alexander se arrodilló junto al segundo mejor, sujetándose de los brazos contrarios cuyas manos continuaban aferradas a sus delgadas extremidades. Y, con una sonrisa enternecida, respiró el mismo oxigeno que B, enamorado de aquella inhumanidad.

—¿Estarías dispuesto a quedarte conmigo?— cuestionó con un susurro.

—Hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—¿Por qué? Yo te odiaba, ¿sabes? Además, la única razón por la que yo podría aceptar esta asociación, es porque podría usarte tanto como yo desee. Te convertirías en mi juguete personal mientras viva, por lo tanto, toda tu existencia habría sido ultrajada... lo poco que quedaba de valor en ti se esfumará, porque L, Watari, Roger y yo te habremos arrancado todo lo que podría valer la pena. Sabiendo eso, ¿todavía quieres quedarte?

—No importa— declaró con determinación ciega, aterrando con su pronta respuesta al primer mejor. —Entre nosotros, todo es cuestión de jerarquía. No podría quejarme.

Alex liberó una suave risa en consecuencia a las palabras de Beyond, aún no lograba darle sentido a cada una de las oraciones formuladas por quien debió ser su rival desde el principio, pero decidió tomárselo como una broma, aún si bien sabía que B siempre hablaba de forma literal y que nada de lo que escapaba de su boca sería nunca una mentira.

—Eres un sujeto desagradable.— Alex se acercó más al rostro de Beyond, lo suficiente para que sus labios hicieran contacto con la boca contraria. Como primera reacción, B se sobresaltó, pero no hizo el mínimo intento de apartarse, intrigado y confundido permaneció accesible hasta que A decidiera romper la conexión inmóvil de sus bocas, momento que dio lugar cuando Alex comprendió que era suficiente, que aquel beso jamas sería correspondido; nunca, porque sabía que el único en quien B pensaba era en L.— Con esto hemos cerrado nuestro pacto, a partir de ahora no puedes traicionarme ni oponerte a mi. ¿Lo haz entendido? Eres mío hasta que alcance mi objetivo... entonces volverás a ser libre.

Beyond sonrió en respuesta, la psicopatía y demencia adueñándose de sus gestos por completo, mostrando por fin la realidad de su esencia. Complacido, emocionado.

—Cuando hayas muerto— aceptó, riéndose internamente por aquello que sólo él sabía. La fecha de muerte y el suicidio de A eran dos cosas muy distintas que sólo en el instante preciso debían enlazarse, de otro modo Alex habría muerto por razones diferentes. Se preguntaba si Alexander sería capaz de completar esta misión a tiempo, si su capacidad intelectual sería capaz de anteponerse a la naturaleza. A tenía sus planes con Beyond pero también sospechaba que B tenía los propios, y no le importaba, no mientras la existencia de B le sirviera de algo, después de todo ellos jamas pertenecerían al mismo mundo.

.

La fecha establecida había llegado. Las sombras y el silencio se convirtieron en cómplices de aquellos quienes se colaron dentro de la enfermería quince minutos después de que el velador completara su recorrido por aquellos pasillos, y no volvería dentro de media hora, tiempo que Alex consideraba el suficiente para que escaparan con su presa fuera de la construcción. Al entrar encontraron al pequeño inocente profundamente dormido. Sin embargo, llegados a este punto se mantuvieron más alerta que nunca. Después de una semana de minuciosa observación, ambos eran conscientes que el sujeto era padecedor de un peligroso sueño ligero, y de ello estaban preparados. Se miraron asintiendo con la cabeza como señal afirmativa, acercándose cuidadosamente hasta la cama ocupada. A se posicionó a la altura de la cabeza del infante, listo para cubrirle la boca si los movimientos de B al subirse a la cama lo despertaban. B procedió en tomar el delgado brazo del niño con la jeringa, cuya sustancia química -receta de su desarrollo secreto- contenía la porción adecuada para sedar al chiquillo en su camino al bosque, la cual administró con cierta inseguridad debido a la falta de visión, pero no podían encender las luces, sabían que esto despertaría al niño y le haría gritar antes de que pudieran someterlo. El niño entreabrió los ojos, gimiendo, antes de finalmente darse cuenta de las figuras que yacían frente a él. Sin embargo, sólo logró gemir otra vez y removerse un poco en la cama antes de que Alex lo sujetara con fuerza, impidiéndole desestabilizarse entretanto la droga en su sistema surtía su rápido efecto. B ayudó al otro contenerlo mientras el chiquillo hacía un inútil intento por liberarse, agitándose contra el esquelético cuerpo de ambos, jadeando victima del brote de pánico que le golpeó hasta que un extraño mareo -parecido al que sufría con los tranquilizantes médicos- le interceptó; era demasiado tarde para él. El niño calló en un estado de somnolencia que provocó en Beyond una sonrisa. Ahora no tendrían problemas en llevar a cabo la segunda fase de su abominable misión.

—Listo, llevemoslo afuera— indicó Alex con el corazón palpitando de adrenalina. —No puedo creer que en verdad vayamos hacer esto... B, estoy asustado...

—Si— reconoció B bajando de la cama con una serie de movimientos sencillos, girándose para mirar al otro con una sonrisa sin emociones cosida en sus pálidas facciones que parecían acentuarse debido a la luz platina de la luna que entraba por un orificio entre las cortinas que cubrían los ventanales.—¿No es genial? Hoy habremos roto muchas de las reglas que mantienen a la sociedad humana reprimida a una ley sistematizada por moral y principios compartidos— B volvió la mirada a la oscuridad. —Hoy nos habremos convertido en todo lo que L repudia... hoy seremos libres de sus cadenas... de sus enseñanzas.

—¿Estás triste... ?— cuestionó Alex anonadado. No lo podía creer, era la primera vez que se percataba de algo más que mecanicidad en su voz, aunque se jactara de monotonía e indiferencia, un ligero quiebre en sus oraciones le habían servido para notar que B no estaba articulando palabras con su arrogancia usual, parecía que estaba cruzando un proceso importante en su vida con aquellas palabras, pudo comprobarlo después de que B devolviera la mirada en su dirección con una emoción de sorpresa genuina. Sin embargo, A decidió ignorarlo. —No importa, ya perdimos mucho tiempo. Vamonos de aquí.

B se limitó asentir, rompiendo la distancia para cargar en su espalda al chiquillo y comenzaran a andar hasta la puerta de entrada. Los silenciosos corredores los recibieron pero, acostumbrados como estaban a surcarlos durante las madrugadas, no se les dificultó llegar a las puertas que les llevarían al patio donde usarían la copia de la llave que previamente habían robado al conserje en jefe durante una conmoción infantil. Se aseguraron de que la puerta se quedase cerrada y emprendieron marcha a su destino esta vez sin sentirse presionados por el eco causado por los muros cerrados y las filas de puertas cuyos interiores poseían habitantes capaces de convertirse en testigos potenciales de sus fechorías. A velocidad mínima, los dos finalmente llegaron a la zona que ya antes habían preparado para el primer crimen humano. Y Alex observó con desagrado el terreno donde B había enterrado a todos los animales que A se encargó de asesinar, cuya realidad fue el motor para que esta convivencia se volviera posible. Alex se tomó un momento para observar las herramientas que B arrastró a ese lugar: las palas, los picos, los desgastados artefactos de cocina que se reportaron como una perdida insignificante para la Casa Hogar. Nadie sabía de este lugar, nadie más que B y él, por ello no podía evitar perturbarse ahora que estaban a punto de concluir una pre-meditada confabulación. Se giró hacia B, dándose cuenta que este se había encargado de amarrar al niño en uno de los arboles con el tronco más grueso por sí mismo, silencioso, contemplando el rostro sonámbulo del niño sin hacer notar alguna clase de perturbación; nada, a Beyond no parecía importarle.

—Mi droga casera está comenzando a perder efecto —informó mientras amarraba una cinta dentro de la boca del niño—Pronto estará listo para iniciar con el tratamiento, _sensei_ *.

—¿En serio... lo haremos?— quiso preguntar, dejando revelarse un ligero acento de duda.

—¿Qué estás diciendo a estas alturas?— cuestionó B confundido. —No podemos retractarnos ahora, ya no tengo droga, si regresamos a este chico de vuelta a la enfermería sabrá que intentamos hacerle algo y entonces nos meteremos en problemas con Roger. Luego nada hará que nos quiten la mirada de encima. ¿Sabes? Mi última tesis psicológica no marchó para nada bien, así que te suplico reorganices tus ideas y propósitos.

—¡Lo sé! Sólo quería asegurarme de que tú no te hayas acobardado.

—Nunca, ni mucho menos si soy manipulado por ti— afirmó con una nueva sonrisa, gesto al cual Alex no correspondió al acercarse hasta el niño, sosteniendo casi con adoración el bisturí de hoja brillante habitando entre sus dedos, el cual colocó a la altura de la muñeca de su victima, tratando de recordar la posición de cada una de las venas.

—Esta es la membrana sinovial— repasó rozando la sensible piel con la punta de la hoja brillante. —Aquí tenemos el ligamento carpiano. Si hago un corte no se verá afectado a menos que perfore las tres capas de piel, y la vena que estoy buscando...— Alex hizo una pausa deslizando el frío metal por el brazo del niño quien ya despertaba de un corto periodo de inconsciencia, B no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a esas inocentes pupilas mirar de un lado a otro, dejando que el miedo llenara toda su expresión facial para posarse enseguida a la silueta de quien lo estaba tocando. —Es la arteria...

—¿Este es el último método que aplicarás?— cuestionó sonriendole al niño que ya comenzaba agitarse con el tacto de Alex quien se negaba a liberar su brazo.

—Siempre he sentido atracción por las escenas del crimen donde abunda la sangre— comentó Alexander observando con adoración las venas que se transparentaban entre la pálida piel. —No me interesa el cuerpo, me interesan los globulos rojos que le dan color a este liquido tratado por el corazón. Me gusta imaginar mi propia muerte teñida de carmesí.

—Detecto un nuevo contraste de gustos entre nosotros.— Beyond se colocó en cunclillas junto a su patriota de crimen mientras echaba un vistazo al hueco entre las copas de los arboles que permitía que los rayos lunares les dieran esa desbordante luz que tan bien le servía. Sintió el clima frío adhiriéndose a su piel desnuda, reconociendo cómo temblaban sus articulaciones ante el impacto de aire. —Yo siempre he preferido verificar el estado del cuerpo, la sangre es sucia y se coagula cuando ha pasado tiempo expuesta a la atmósfera, además es la que causa que un cadáver huela mal. Aunque la descomposición es fascinante, no me gusta el aroma. Es anti-higiénico.

—Pues tendrás que alejarte sino quieres ser ensuciado—declaró A con una sonrisa ansiosa— Porque la sangre será lo único que brotara fuera de este cuerpo.

El filo del bisturí se enterró entre la piel infante, consiguiendo que una delicada fuente de sangre se disparara fuera de la arteria afectada. La tela que cubría la boca del niño apresó el grito que intentó emerger de la garganta, agitándose cada vez más en medio de su tortura. Beyond resbaló en su intento por levantarse pero no salió ileso de la abrupta lluvia carmesí que alcanzó su posición detrás de Alexander, quien gozaba de ser empapado una vez se acostumbró al tacto tibio y al sabor metálico que se derramaba sobre su cara. B observó con asco a la sangre salpicar, sacudiéndose inútilmente las gotas que habían manchado la manga de su playera mientras Alex se levantaba para seguir admirando el flujo de aquella fuente incesante, antes de apresurarse a realizar el siguiente corte en el brazo izquierdo de quien cada vez luchaba menos por la perdida que estaba sufriendo.

—Aquí termina la historia de caperucita roja— dijo Beyond comenzando apreciar con más detenimiento la forma como el niño colgaba la cabeza, tornándose más pálido cada instante para pronto empezar agonizar. —Pequeña inocente que creyó estaría a salvo una vez llegara a la cabaña de su dulce abuelita.

—Si, morirá desangrado...—comentó A distraídamente—, ¿o no te referías a eso?

—En realidad caperucita fue violada y asesinada, las circunstancias de este niño no concuerdan ni siquiera con Risitos de oro.

A miró a B con extrañeza, sin llegar a comprender la razón por la que este mencionaba esos cuentos infantiles ahora, pero enseguida decidió ignorarle y restar importancia a sus comentarios fuera de lugar, B no era alguien cuerdo desde su perspectiva.

—No importa, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que su corazón deje de latir. ¿Has solucionado alguno de tus problemas existenciales con esto?— Señaló al niño.

—Si, he comprobado algo. Es posible que los asesinos realmente intervengan en la muerte de otra persona mientras se encuentren en el momento y lugar oportunos.

—¿Qué dices?— cuestionó Alex con una sonrisa divertida, olvidando la incomodidad de la sangre que se secaba lentamente en su cara y cuello. —Eso es más que posible, sino, ¿por qué otra razón existirían tantos homicidios?

—Tenía que verlo por mi mismo— respondió B tensando una sonrisa que inquietó al primer mejor de Wammy's House por algún motivo que no logró descifrar. — Ahora me falta comprobar si tú morirás por tu propia mano o algo más se convertirá en el autor de tu muerte. Te quedan nueve días— afirmó acercándose y depositando en los labios ajenos un beso lento pero lleno de insensibilidad que paralizó al desafortunado receptor. —Me pregunto si te descubrirán antes de que desfallezcas o calcularás el momento exacto. Me _muero_ por saber el método que usarás al final y si este no será frustrado en el proceso.

—No me vas a traicionar, B—amenazó Alex sintiendo a la furia quemar su garganta.

—Tranquilo, no le diré a nadie sobre tu suicidio— B se mostró complaciente. —Ni tampoco sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir.— Desvió la mirada hacia el niño. —Ya está muerto.

A obedeció al impulso de mirar hacia el objeto de su experimento, reconociéndose perturbado ahora que lo volvía a ver. La imagen de aquel niño -ahora sin vida- le hizo preguntarse qué había hecho. Inevitablemente entró en pánico y comenzando a temblar soltó el bisturí que todavía sostenía para posteriormente mirarse las manos con miedo. En verdad había asesinado a un pobre inocente. Se preguntó en qué momento aceptó llevar a cabo un plan así. ¿En qué momento el cristal del cual estaba hecho se había fragmentado tanto? ¿De quién era la culpa? Y miró a B quien lucía impasible pero, aún con su disfraz de indiferencia, A pudo reconocer ese ligero temblar así que no dudó tomarlo de la mano, sin importarle que lo mirara con interrogación. Quizás sólo quería sentir sus manos, en cuyas venas palpitaba la vitalidad que no existía más en el niño frente a ellos, pues ahora no quedaba más que la simple tarea de enterrarle debajo del árbol donde estuvo amarrado con el único propósito de alcanzar la muerte que dos individuos buscaban comprender. El cadáver de sus sueños al fin había cumplido su deber.

.

Días siguientes, la desaparición del niño fue interés colectivo. Alex se encontró incapaz de digerir la culpa que le golpeaba cada vez que miraba a los amigos de este llorar inconsolables por la incorregible verdad. Por otro lado, B buscó evitar contacto alguno con el otro, preocupado porque los adultos entrelazaran la convivencia repentina de ambos candidatos a sucesores con la misteriosa desaparición. Pero, ocasionalmente, Beyond se colaba hasta la habitación de Alexander durante la madrugada, cuando sabía que él estaba más propenso a la pesadillas y requería de su presencia para autoconsolarse mientras le insultaba y humillaba. Fue durante uno de esos encuentros furtivos que Alexander le confesó a Beyond el motivo por el cual deseaba suicidarse; que buscaba convertirse en el impulso que derribaría la lealtad y confianza del verdadero sucesor de L una vez sintiera la necesidad de indagar entre las cenizas de la decadente construcción. Se lo dijo porque sabía que B no buscaba heredarle, pues había logrado ver a través de él y había descubierto sus planes pese a que B nunca mencionó nada. Alex entendía que su propio ideal no surtiría efecto al instante, ya que el proyecto estaba incompleto y faltarían generaciones para que el modelo adecuado pisara los suelos de Wammy's House. Beyond se alejó aquella noche sin despedirse, convencido de que A no lograría su objetivo, que sus planes estaban lejos de ser posibles. El tiempo se había terminado y Alex no parecía ansioso de cometer suicidio, lo cual le decepcionó. B había considerado al primer candidato un individuo sorprendente, ¿dónde había quedado toda la determinación que desbordó de él en un principio? Todo indicaba que la alianza había interferido en A emocionalmente, y que jamás volvería a respetarle como anteriormente hizo. Alex dejó que sus sentimientos por él lo suavizaran.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente, la aglomeración de los niños corriendo hacia el ático interrumpió los lamentos que B había aprendido ejercer desde que vio a quien lo superaba convertirse en otro huérfano más. Y él también corrió escaleras arriba encontrándose con la visión de un regalo que nunca en su vida podría reemplazar. La sangre que había salpicado por todo el ático sólo era una muestra de lo grotesco que había sido el suicidio de A, incluso para los investigadores privados que se habían asegurado de cubrir el cuerpo del muchacho de pies a cabeza. Fue entonces cuando una descarga electrificó a B, volviendole consciente de la realidad. A jamás había abandonado su objetivo, nunca dejó que nada a su alrededor lo encadenara ni apartara del rumbo que él había elegido por sí mismo, y la L gótica dibujada con sangre en el suelo y la pared mantendrían para la posteridad la imagen del más grande error que L, Watari y Roger habían cometido. El primer muñeco creado por Wammy's House había puesto en duda la justicia en quien todos aquellos niños a sus espaldas creían, colocando al edificio y a su creador en una posición que difícilmente sería rectificada, mientras el fantasma de lo que fue Alex alguna vez, le proporcionaba un crudo mensaje a todos aquellos candidatos que seguían los pasos de tan importante entidad. A era el ejemplo y el superior de B, y toda la eternidad lo sería. Por eso Beyond no se evitó sonreír con renovada emoción en el instante que dedujo tan sofisticada ecuación. La visión rojiza se oscureció bajo la sombra del cuarto pero el brillo ansioso perduró con el eco de sus pasos atravesando los pasillos aquella misma madrugada en medio del silencio y la sed.

Finalmente había llegado su turno.

 **Fin**.

* * *

*Si no lo notaron, es una mofa de B. Pues para mi es un mestizo de descendencia japonesa y he visto que los aprendices y/o ayudantes llaman "sensei" a los doctores también.

 **Notas Finales** : _Twoshot_ perteneciente a mi _Longfic_ "Ave Versus Cristus", pero también puede ser tomado de forma independiente, después de todo lo creé para que se comprendiera mejor mi headcanon de A. El objetivo de A puede ser confuso en este relato, pero preferí no explayarme en ese sentido porque lo iré explicando lentamente en mi _Longfic_ , así que si desean saber más de ello los invito a continuar leyéndome, si no, les agradezco que se pasaran a leer esto.

* * *

 **Comentarios Adicionales** : Estaba escuchando la canción "Milk of Regret" de Otep cuando se me ocurrió escribir esto, por lo cual sirve como referencia a mi principal inspiración. Para mi la mente de Alex es tan retorcida que es más aterrador que Beyond.


End file.
